No Fun Gabi
by mimitrooper
Summary: Gabriella has been having an off day - or more like an off year. She's sworn off men, making Sharpay suggest that she get some more fun in her life. Insert Chad Danforth - maybe he can show Gabi some fun.


**_AN: Long time no write. I've lost all motivation and inspiration for 'Forever', and instead wrote this one shot. Let me know what you think by leaving a review! I do not own the characters of HSM._**

* * *

_Could this day possibly get any worse? _Gabriella wondered as she scrapes the dog shit off the bottom of her shoe. Even though it's only 11:30 in the morning, Gabriella already felt like it was 5 o'clock. First she overslept by reading ahead for her anatomy class last night - thus making her miss her calculus class. Then her car decided not to start, so she had to bus it. Now she stepped in dog shit.

"Hey girl hey!" a familiar voice called. Gabriella looked up and sighed in relief seeing her best friend Sharpay approach with coffee. "You look like shit."

"Thanks Shar," Gabi said sarcastically and took her coffee from Sharpay. "It's been one hell of a morning."

"I bet." The girls sat down at a nearby table.

"Anyways, how was New York? Oh! And Ryan and Kelsi," Gabi asked and took a satisfying sip of her coffee.

Sharpay sighed dreamily. "It was amazing. I mean, I've gone to New York before, but not like this weekend. I met a guy - and the things he can do with his tongue!" she squealed, "Never in my life did I orgasm like that! And get this - apparently he went to high school with us."

"Who?" Gabi asked suddenly interested in Sharpay's story. Usually Gabi zoned out when Sharpay goes on about her latest dick conquest. Sharpay likes _men,_ meaning "they have to be at least 32 or older" - Sharpay's words exactly. Every once in a while she'll screw someone under 25, but it's usually terrible and makes for a good laugh. But the fact that she hooked up with someone _from _East High _and _she had good sex - Gabriella was a hundred percent intrigued.

"Zeke Baylor!"

"Oh my god! Zeke from the basketball team?! The guy who had a crush on you for like…ever?"

Sharpay smiled big like a child on Christmas. "_Girl, _he was huge! I-"

"Whoa wait - how did you meet him?"

Sharpay threw her long blonde hair over her shoulder and got ready to dish. "We met at some bar in the Lower East Side around NYU. Ryan and Kelsi wanted to take me some lounge that they go to with their friends, but I got bored and ditched. I mean, their friends are nice and all - but I came to party! Not play theatre trivia.

"Anyways, I ended up at some bar that was like popping - like playing all of my favorite songs. I was like getting drinks left and right, dancing the night away when _he _came up behind me. We like danced the whole time and then dancing became making out - Gabs, he is an amazing kisser. And then you know one thing led to another and before I knew it, we were heading back to his apartment.

Sharpay smacked the table and got serious. "Gabs… he like ripped my bodysuit off! If it wasn't so fucking hot, and he didn't like, pound the shit out of me, I would've -"

"Okay… getting a bit TMI now, " Gabriella said and took a long sip of her coffee.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Ohemgee stop being such a prude. You just need some good dick."

"Hey! I've had good sex before," Gab defended.

"Seriously Gabs? Who have you had sex with?"

"Well… there's Troy-"

"Pass… he took your virginity. Besides, from what you've told me, sounds like someone was always left a little sexually frustrated."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "No I wasn't. We had great sex!"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?"

Gabi huffed in annoyance. If she had to admit, Troy was a bit selfish in the bedroom. It was always about his pleasure, and almost never about hers. But sex wasn't the reason Gabi and Troy went separate ways. It was the distance that killed them. She got annoyed that she had to text him first all the time; so she stopped. He started calling less. Eventually it took her one weekend to visit and realize that they just weren't the same people they once were.

While Gabi's body count is nowhere _near _Sharpay's, Gabi has had sex with guys who weren't Troy. There was Harry from her Bio lab freshman year. They were at a party at Sharpay's family mansion. It was absolutely terrible. Even though he was drunk, Harry was super polite and making sure that she was okay with everything. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't find the hole, so Gabriella made a lame excuse and left.

_Hmm… I guess Harry doesn't count, _Gabi thought. _Lance!_

Ah Lance… the tall, handsome, amazing build - basically an overall good-looking guy. Gabriella wasn't exactly sure where she met him, but she remembers going back to his dorm. The longer Gabi thought about him the more she realized why he wasn't as raving as Sharpay's Zeke.

Lance was an inch shy of being a micro penis. Not to mention he had no girth, making Gabriella wonder if he was inside her at all.

Of course, she didn't tell Sharpay that. Shar would never let her live it down.

So Sharpay had a point. Gabriella has never had "good" sex.

"Look babes, I gotta run. I'll tell you more about me and Zeke later. But! Please please pleaseeeeeeee hook up with someone soon. This Gabi is no fun."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as Sharpay got up to leave. In her Sharpay way, she blew kisses at Gabi and sashayed off. Gabriella's demeanor did not change as she watched her best friend walk off.

_I know how to have fun, _Gabi thought as she crossed her arms over her chest. _I'm fun._

* * *

Later that evening, Gabriella sat on her bed with her books scattered about. She couldn't concentrate on the nursing statistics in front of her when all she could think about was what Sharpay had said. Maybe Gabi has been a bit uptight lately. All she does is eat, sleep, work repeat. Gabs told herself that she doesn't have time for guys, for a relationship. But after Troy, she didn't really see her self with anyone else. Sure, she's been on a few dates, but no one really stuck around. Gabi has also tried the whole casual sex scene and came to a conclusion: it really sucked.

Gabi can count all the guys she's slept with on one hand. But her last experience made her swear off casual sex for good. His name was Justin, and sure enough he was handsome and funny… and had a whole girlfriend. Three months of casual sex passed by until his girlfriend stormed into his room while Gabi was riding him. To say Gabriella was mortified was an understatement.

_Maybe I just need to masturbate, _Gabi thought and woke up her laptop. She pulled up the only porn site she knew (thanks to Troy) and scrolled for a video that looked remotely interesting. She fast forward past the cheesy acting, and got comfy as she watched the girl unhook her bra. Gabi's hand crept down her shorts, and started rubbing her clit. But after a few minutes, Gabi couldn't get into it. Yeah she was wet, but she couldn't make herself cum like the girl on the screen. Gabi sighed. _I should buy a vibrating dildo._

"Whoa," she heard a voice say. Immediately Gabi stopped her ministrations and covered herself with a pillow. Lo and behold, the great Chad Danforth stood casually against her doorway.

"Chad! What the fuck! How did you even get in?" Gabi screeched, flushed with embarrassment.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked coyly, stepping into her room. Gabi glared making Chad sigh. "Your mom was leaving and let me in."

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Whatever… what's up?"

"Uh… did you forget? You said you'd proof my English paper." Gabi closed her eyes and cursed herself for forgetting. "But I mean, if you want me to come back when you're done…"

"Don't be silly," Gabi said closed her laptop. "You're already here." As she tried to clear her bed, Chad couldn't help but watch her. He never really thought about it, but Gabriella is pretty hot. The way her dark curly locks fell over her face with every movement she made. He could see the slight curve of her perky breasts, outlined through her loose white tank top. Her nipples were still hard -_from the cold?, _Chad wondered. _No, she's definitely still horny. _

Gabi got up on all fours, piling her notebooks onto her night stand. Chad couldn't help but gulp. Her ass peeked out of her red shorts that Chad was pretty sure was from some high school gym class. They were so short, that her tan legs looked like they ran on for miles.

Chad could feel a chub coming on and made a quick dash to Gabi's desk chair. God, how can he think of Gabi that way?

"Okay - so…" Gabi started and turned around to find Chad setting up his laptop at her desk. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, just looking for the paper," he said not looking away from his laptop.

Gabi sat crossed legged. "I meant, what are you doing all the way over there?"

Chad didn't answer, just typed away and clicked at a few things. This wasn't the first time that he came over to get help from Gabi. She has been tutoring him ever since he and Taylor broke up before college. Taylor wanted the whole college experience with no strings attached and wished the same for Chad. At first Chad seemed cool about it. Gabi's seen him around school with a few girls; nothing serious. But now without Taylor's help, Chad turned to the only person he knew who can help him maintain a passing GPA. They always worked in her room on her bed. If they were gonna do some serious studying, Gabi would set up shop in the living room with a white board as a visual aid. "Chad-"

"Found it," he said and got up like he wasn't acting strange at all. Gabi rolled her eyes and made room for him on her bed. He sat down on the edge, and passed the laptop to Gabi. She hesitated for a second, but chose to ignore his odd behavior and get down to business.

_The faster I can get this done, the faster I can get onto Amazon. _

Chad peeped over at Gabi, watching her highlight a sentence and rewrite it for him. The way her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and the way she was biting her lip stirred him up. He kept picturing those lips moving up and down his-

"Chad you're a bit all over the place. What do you mean by this here?" Gabi asked.

"I- what?" He blinked.

"This," Gabi turned the laptop towards him so he can see. Chad squinted but couldn't tell what she was pointing to. "Oh my god Chad, stop being so weird and come over here."

Reluctantly, Chad scooched closer to Gabriella. He laid down on his side and propped himself up on one arm. Chad was so close he could smell the faint vanilla body spray she spritz on every day. _Focus Chad! _

"I don't know," Chad admitted. "It was honestly last minute work."

"Chad!" Gabi scolded. "What did we talk about?"

"Procrastination kills," they said in odd unison.

"Exactly…" Chad rolled his eyes. "Come here I want to show you something."

Chad sighed and sat up. He's so glad school can kill a boner. He crawled his way closer, and sat behind her, making Gabi pause. She could feel his strong chest against her back. His breath on her neck gave her the chills. She tried to ignore it. "You see this right here?"

"What about it?" he whispered into her ear. Chad laughed to himself when he felt Gabi tense up. _Now who's acting weird?, _he thought. Ever the playful one, Chad took a chance and lightly trailed his hand up her right thigh.

Gabi gulped. "It's uh…i-it's a bit contradicting," she breathed, watching his hand rest on her leg.

"Is it?" Chad pondered tracing an invisible pattern on her leg.

"I-yi-y-" Chad left a featherlike kiss and gave Gabriella's upper thigh a light squeeze. It took everything she had not to moan. Chad felt Gabi relax into his body and decided to test the waters. He turned her head and gave Gabi a deep kiss. Chad's kisses were nothing like Gabi has ever felt. They were gentle, but hungry. Gabi threw her head back and moaned his name.

Chad shushed her. "Just say the word baby and I'll stop."

But Gabi didn't want him to stop. His every kiss and touch made her want him even more. Chad closed his laptop and got up to place it on the floor. He looked over at Gabriella and felt his dick jump at the sight of her. She looked so sexy with her lips bruised, all hot and bothered.

Gabriella felt so small under his gaze. She watched as he pulled his shirt off, and made quick work of his shorts. Gabi knew Chad was fit, but she didn't know he had a god-like body. His abs were so chiseled! His member strained against his boxer briefs, leaving nothing to imagine.

Gabriella crawled to where Chad stood at the edge of her bed and wrapped her arms around Chad's neck, placing a kiss on his lips. The pair made out for a while - hands groping, hips grinding. Chad pulled away and lifted Gabi's top, taking her perk tit into his mouth.

"Fuck," she breathed, thrusting her hips against his. He switched breasts, rubbing the other with his hand. Chad guided them back onto her bed, laying kisses down her body. He paused when he reached the top of her shorts and looked up at her as if asking for permission. She gave a quick nod and lifted her hips to help him pull them down. Chad was surprised that Gabi was commando.

"God you're so beautiful," Chad whispered and kissed her legs.

His hot breath tickled as he inched closer to her pussy. The anticipation killed her as he blew softly like it was a hot cup of cocoa. Gabi felt the ghost of his lips over hers, before he turned away and trailed kisses on her thighs.

_Oh my god Chad just fuckin- _"Ohmmph!" Gabi moaned as she felt Chad's large tongue against her hot pussy. Slowly, swirled his tongue around her clit. He nibbled and sucked; he slurped and tongue fucked.

"Chad…" Gabi panted, grinding her pussy against his face. "Chad I- ohhhhhhh fuck!"

Gabi squealed as she came, riding his face. His stubble intensified her orgasm even more. Chad smirked and continued his ministrations, slipping a finger into her tight cunt.

"Come on baby," he whispered against her, rubbing her clit and pounding her with his hand.

"Oh God!" Gabi screamed as she came again, squirting on Chad's bare chest. Gabi flushed with embarrassment. She's never down such a thing before.

"She's a squirter!" Chad joked, making Gabriella hide behind her hands. He tried to pry it away, but was unaware of the petite woman's strength. "Baby it's alright," he said and kissed her hands. She peeped at him between her fingers. "Honestly babe, it was so fucking hot. Troy-"

As soon as the name left his mouth, Chad knew he made a mistake. Why on earth would he mention her ex! Obviously, Troy and Chad have shared some bed stories. After all, they have been best friends since preschool. They would never share anything too graphic, but something as rare as Gabriella - Troy would definitely have share this.

Gabi looked at him appalled and reached for the closest article of clothing.

"This was a mistake," she said, slipping Chad's shirt over her head and sliding off the bed. Chad groaned lowly. How dare he give himself blue balls!

"C'mon baby," Chad urged, catching Gabriella as she tried to walk past. He twirled her around so her back was to his front. "You don't mean that."

Gabriella was torn. Part of her wanted to throw him out. She felt like nothing but a intrigued conquest. Gabi may not know what Troy has shared, but now she felt bad for sleeping with her ex's _best_ friend. The other part of her wanted to continue the night's festivities. She did just have the best orgasms of her life.

"Chad-"

Chad shushed her. He didn't want to talk anymore. He needed to cum. He needed to see her cum…again. In such a short intimate moment, Chad became addicted to the way her chest heaved up and down after an orgasm. He became addicted to the way she threw her head back, eyes closed and screamed his name in pleasure. He wanted to smell her and taste her some more.

"Remember, just say the word and I'll stop," Chad whispered in her ear. Gabi shivered at the sound. He lessened the hold he had around her waist as he kissed her neck. One hand wandered beneath his shirt and fondled her breast. The other slid down to her honeypot. He was surprised at how wet she still was; he could slip right in.

Gabi fell into a trance; she couldn't help but grind with him. His hard on against her bare ass was so enticing. She reached behind her and began to stroke him through his boxers the best she can in their position. _Damn, he's a big boy, _Gabi thought and gasped when he turned her around. Chad lifted his shirt over her head, and took a breast into his mouth. He lifted her up with his strong arms and placed her back on the bed. He slipped two fingers in, hoping to loosen her up before sending big daddy in. Gabi threw her head back in pleasure, still stroking him faster and faster. His hips began to buck in rhythm. He can feel the pleasure building up in his belly. If she keeps going, he just might burst. Chad pushed her hand away. He wasn't ready to cum just yet. He needed to be inside her.

Chad looked around for his shorts in search of his wallet. He found them forgotten by her closet. Just his luck. He didn't have a condom. "Hey," he heard softly from behind him. Chad could hear Gabi move and felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm on the pill."

Chad turned to Gabi with lust filled eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. Chad could've sworn there's a convenience store around the block. He can make the quick trip.

Gabi looked up at him. "I'm sure." She dropped to her knees and pulled Chad's boxers down. His member bounced free, hitting Gabi in the face. Chad watched as she took him into her mouth. He groaned as her warm mouth moved up and down. The way she sucked and stroked - Chad was sure he'd died and gone to heaven. He couldn't help but think about something Troy said: that Gabriella's head skills were average at best. But the way she's moving her mouth just now, Troy definitely downplayed her.

His hand wandered the back of her head, gently guiding her deeper every time. Chad closed his eyes and held Gabi in place as he felt his dick slip into her throat. A light tap on his ass made him back off. He looked down at her, saliva drooling down her chin. She looked so sexy on her knees, stroking him up and down. He was ready to bust right then and there.

Chad helped Gabi up and bent her over the bed. He slowly eased his way into her tight pussy. _Fuck she's so wet,_ he thought. _And tight! Ughhhhh._

Gabi moaned loudly. She has been dying for this all day, all week, months- years? Chad was definitely larger than Troy - in both girth and length. Chad gave Gabi a minute to adjust, before pulling out and slowly back into her.

"Mmmm Chad… fuck!" He was in awe of the vixen before him. She was dripping wet, ass bouncing off his hips. He grabbed her curly locks with one hand and started testing the waters with her. Chad increased the pace; any resemblance of the gentle strokes gone. She was praising God and screaming Chad's name. He didn't care if the neighbors heard. All Chad cared about was making her cum.

And just like that. He felt her pussy tighten around him hard, he almost came himself. She froze on her tippy toes, moaning like crazy. The sounds she was making was addicting to Chad. He wanted her to come again. When her orgasm subsided, Chad pulled out and let Gabi crawl onto the bed. She propped herself up on the pillows, basking in the afterglow. Chad followed suit, giving her a kiss on the lips before kissing down her goddess-like body. This time he kissed her nether lips languidly. There was no rush like before. Gabriella herself was appreciating it. "I don't think I can cum like that again", she muttered to herself.

She felt Chad smile against her pussy. He propped himself up on one arm and looked up at her. He toyed with her pussy, lightly rubbing her clit. "Yeah? Do you want me to stop?" he asked with a glint in his eye. Gabi bit her lower lip.

"Never," she whispered, making him smile. Chad kissed her thighs and got up to kiss her on the lips. He settled back between her legs and slowly entered her. They both closed their eyes at the feeling. Chad wanted to stay like this forever. They locked eyes as their bodies fell into rhythm. This time was different. It was slower and deeper. Chad dropped his head in the crook of her neck as he began to thrust harder.

"Let go baby…cum with me," Gabi whispered in his ear.

And that's all it took. "Fuck," Chad grunted and came so hard, he felt his balls empty.

Gabi smiled, her chest heaving up and down. Chad pulled out and suddenly she missed him. He plopped down next to her. "Fuck babe…" Chad muttered, getting sleepy.

She giggled. "You can definitely say that again." Gabi sat up and looked around for a shirt. _Hmm… it might be on that side- woah! _Chad wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him.

"We can do work later." He muttered with his eyes closed. "Nap first. Then…maybe another round."

Gabi giggled and snuggled into his side. "Okay... but, Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you say that I'm no fun?"

Chad opened one eye. "What? Why are you talking crazy?"

Gabi rolled her eyes and tried to hide in his side. "Never mind."

She felt him stroke her back and say, "If you weren't fun, I wouldn't be here." Gabi peered up at him and smiled. "Cause you know, No-Fun-Gabi would not have let me stick my tongue-"

"Alright, alright I get it." Gabi muttered and poked at him playfully.

Chad chuckled and gave her butt a squeeze. "Now can we please nap? Otherwise I'm calling you No-Fun-Gabi."

"Ha ha," she said and stuck her tongue out at him. His heartbeat lulling her to sleep.


End file.
